


A (Mostly) Enjoyable Morning

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly wakes up the day after the crew from the Enterprise return home and she's alone she panics that someone forced Khan to go back with them. Thankfully this is not the case, as he surprises her with breakfast in bed. Things get a bit more heated after that despite the interruption of a well meaning Time Lord, leading to a very good morning for both Khan and Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Mostly) Enjoyable Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the Doctor does this to those two all the time. He doesn't _mean_ to, of course, but the Doctor has rotten timing when it comes to Khan and Molly.

The day after Kirk, McCoy and Uhura left the TARDIS Molly woke up slowly but then her eyes snapped open as she realized she was in bed alone. She was usually never in bed alone. She sat up and looked around. Khan wasn't in the room at all. She started to panic slightly; he had been worried that someone would force him to go back, and Spock hadn't seemed that keen on doing what Kirk said about letting him come back with her. If they had forced him to go back she'd make the Doctor take her to that universe and she'd bring him back herself, no matter how impossible it might be. She was just about to get dressed and find out what the bloody hell was going on when the door opened. She pulled the sheet up to cover her chest but the first thing she saw was a tray of food. The second thing she saw was that Khan was carrying it, and she relaxed. He came inside and looked over at the bed with a frown. “I had hoped you'd stay asleep,” he replied.

“I'm sorry. I just woke up and you weren't here and I started to panic,” she said sheepishly.

“Well, the Enterprise is supposedly back in its actual universe by now. Or at least it will be if the Doctor's calculations were correct. But we're back in your home universe now so there's no need to worry I was forced to go back.” He moved over towards the bed. “Before you ask, I didn't cook this. Everyone else is up and Amelia suggested I bring this to you when Rory was done cooking it.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Pancakes, eggs, sausage and coffee. Rory was cooking for all of the people on board, including the new arrivals.”

“You mean Greg and Mrs. Hudson?” she asked.

He nodded, setting the tray on the nightstand next to her. “Sherlock left John's side long enough to convince Mrs. Hudson that he was indeed alive, and between himself and Lestrade they managed to convince her this was the safest place for her to be. She didn't react well to seeing me, however. I think it was all a bit much.”

“Poor Mrs. Hudson,” she said.

“I think someone might have suggested adding a dash of liquor to the cup of coffee she was given. She added more than a dash, and she seemed to be better when I left.” He sat on the bed next to her. “There isn't anything for me to do regarding the problem today, so for the moment I can relax.”

“That's good,” she said. “Have you eaten already?”

He nodded. “I don't have to eat as much as everyone else so I only had some eggs and sausage. The second cup of coffee is mine, however.” He reached over and picked it up. “I did tell you at one point I would attempt to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“Yes, you did,” she said with a smile. “But you said you would do it for my birthday, and that's not for a few months.”

“Apparently there was a holiday that I missed before you came on board the TARDIS that we should have celebrated, but I think I was taking care of a problem that day,” he said before taking a sip of his coffee. “I was admonished for not doing something for you by Amelia and she said I should serve you breakfast in bed to attempt to make up for it.”

“You mean Valentine's Day?” she asked, picking up the plate of food. “It's all right that we didn't. I mean, I had honestly forgotten about it. I was too concerned with other things at that point.”

“You mean worrying about me,” he said quietly.

“Well, that and taking care of Sherlock,” she said. “Once you'd left I realized I probably wasn't going to get anything from you that day, or get to spend time with you. But I had gotten a gift that day, so it's all right.”

“Who sent you a gift?” he asked curiously.

“Mycroft did. Or I suppose his assistant ordered the actual gift and just said it was from Mycroft.” She could see a slightly jealous look cross his face and she chuckled. “Don't get jealous, it wasn't just me. Sherlock had been sending Mrs. Hudson anonymous flower bouquets for special occasions while he was gone and he'd asked me to ask Mycroft to do it for Valentine's Day for him. Mycroft just assumed I would like something as well since you were gone and it was his and his brother's fault.”

“I suppose since neither he nor Sherlock has any romantic interest in you I shouldn't get jealous,” he said.

“Well, I think it's rather sweet you got jealous,” she said as she reached over for a fork. “It's not as though you're going to knock either of them out for doing that. If you did that then I might have to be concerned.”

“I don't like feeling jealous,” he grumbled.

“It's not a very good feeling, is it?” she mused before she cut into her pancakes and had a bite.

“No, it's not,” he said. He had some more of his coffee. “I do want to make it up to you, though, in some way.”

“You don't have to, honest,” she said. “I mean, if you'd like to get me flowers or a small gift I'm not going to say no, but it's not necessary. I'll consider this breakfast in bed a late Valentine's Day gift.”

He looked at her for a moment.” I get the feeling you are less demanding than most women are when it comes to relationships,” he said. “Why?”

“I've spent so long not really having them, so I appreciate this one. And you've never had one before, and I don't want to scare you off,” she said before eating more of her pancakes. “I don't want you to think there are all these things you _have_ to do to keep me happy. All I really want is your time and your consideration. I want you to treat me better than you treat other women but I don't want you to think you have to give me perfection all the time. I want you to respect me. And I want you to tell me as often as you can that you love me. If you do all that then that's all I really need to be happy.”

“So even with the problems that have arisen since I arrived you're happy?” he asked.

“Yes. Very happy,” she said with a nod. “I waited for a very long time for Sherlock to notice me. When he finally did it wasn't in a romantic sense at all, and between that, the three dates with Moriarty and some other men I had been with I thought I had the most rotten luck when it came to choosing men so I'd decided to just not date. And then you showed up out of nowhere and things developed and before I really realized it I'd fallen in love with you and then you decided you loved me back. That was the first time that had happened for me, and so no matter how troublesome things get I just keep that thought close. It gets me through an awful lot.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I find myself wanting to be...better for you.” He paused for a moment and she could see he was thinking about what to say next. “I already know I'm better in most physical and intellectual areas, but I'm not a good man. I was born and bred for war, for conquering worlds. With you I want to be a good man.”

“Well, I think you're doing quite well,” she said with a wide smile. “You could have easily stayed in London and just kept me safe and said to hell with everyone else, but you decided to help the people I care about. I consider that something a good man would do.”

“I'm glad you see me as a good man,” he said, giving her a small smile. He stayed quiet as she continued to eat, and by the time she was finished she reached over for her coffee and took a sip while he set his now empty mug on the tray. “I was thinking later I could see if the Doctor could take us somewhere away from Earth so we could spend time somewhere where it would be safe for us to be out together.”

“I'd like to do that,” she replied. “And maybe the others could go out as well, but we could just stay away from all of them until it's time to leave.” She paused. “Or until the Doctor gets us into trouble, whatever comes first.”

He gave her a slightly amused smile. “Does that happen often when I'm not here?”

“Quite often,” she said with a chuckle. “But generally it happens to Amy and Rory. When you aren't here I tend to stay on board and keep myself as occupied as I can so I won't worry.”

“You are allowed to enjoy yourself when I'm not here, you know,” he said, moving a hand and trailing a finger along her lower thigh.

“It's more that I worry too much, but I'll remember that,” she said, her gaze on his finger. “Right now I'm thinking of a way to enjoy myself that involves you being here, though.”

“Oh?” he asked, moving his finger higher.

“Yes,” she replied with a slight nod.

“And just what would you want to do?” he asked

“Oh, if you start playing coy I might have to be concerned,” she said with an amused grin when she looked up. “I mean, if we aren't thinking about the same thing I might have to worry I'm being too subtle, or that you're not interested.”

He lifted his finger up and reached over for her coffee cup, taking it out of her hands and putting it on the tray. “I think I'd like to see what the direct approach would be,” he said.

“Well,” she said as she leaned forward, an impish smile on her face. “I think I would like to shag right now, and preferably to the extent that I can't walk well for an hour afterward.”

“Only an hour?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You could try for two,” she said, reaching forward to play with the collar of his shirt. “In fact, I think that might be quite enjoyable.”

“Well, seeing as how I have been told I need to make up for a holiday I missed, I could consider that part of your gift,” he said.

“I think I would like that gift very much,” she said quietly. She leaned in and kissed him then, letting her hand trail down his chest. He reached over and pulled her closer, and the sheet fell away, leaving her completely bare to the waist. He ran a hand up and down her back as he kissed her hungrily and they only stopped when it became apparent that at some point they needed to breathe. “I don't ever want it to stop being like that,” she said, looking at him as she tried to catch her breath.

“Like we can't get enough of each other?” he asked quietly, and she nodded. “I feel the same way.” 

She was quiet for a moment as she shifted her position, kneeling on the bed instead of sitting up on it. “You aren't going to regret not going back home, are you?” she asked with just a bit of hesitation.

He responded by pulling her as close as she could and kissing her. It wasn't the same type of passionate, all-consuming kiss they had just shared. This kiss was softer, more in line with a promise than anything else. She reached up and framed his face in her hands as she kissed him back, and when he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and she moved her hands down to his shoulders. “I chose to be with you because I love you. I don't regret choosing you, and I hope to stay with you for as long as I can,” he said quietly. “Are you going to regret convincing me to stay?”

“No,” she said softly. “I would have regretted letting you go more.”

“Then let's continue this relationship without the thought of regrets,” he said. “I've stayed because you want me here and I want to be here, and that's all either of us needs to remember.”

“All right,” she said with a slight nod before kissing him again. After a few minutes he began to shift their position, lowering her back onto the bed. She reached between them and began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, and as soon as she got it most of the way undone she placed her hands on his chest, trailing her fingers down to where he had it tucked into the waistband of his trousers. Then she moved her hands back up and began to push the shirt off of his shoulders.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. “Is this a hint that I'm overdressed?” he asked, giving her a faintly amused grin.

“Yes, it is,” she said.

“Then I'll rectify that,” he said, pulling away from her and getting off the bed. He got the shirt off first as she watched, enjoying every minute of it. He took off his shoes and then he socks, and then finally he unbuttoned and unzipped the black denim trousers he'd had on. She grinned at him when she saw he was definitely ready to shag. He moved back to the bed, covering her with his body, and she ran her hands along his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed him back, kissing him once again like she couldn't get enough of him. He ran one hand down her side and then along her thigh, moving it so he could position himself better. She had just shifted her position and he had pulled away from the kiss when there was a knock at the door. “I'm going to kill whoever is there,” he said through gritted teeth.

“No, you won't,” she replied quietly. “I'll do it.” Then she turned her head. “This better be important,” she called out a little louder.

There was a pause. “I am very sorry,” they heard the Doctor say from the other side of the door. “You...I mean...oh, this is awkward.”

Khan hung his head. “I can't kill him, and neither can you,” he said to Molly. Then he lifted his head up. “What did you need, Doctor?”

“Kate called. Apparently Mycroft needs to meet with you and Sherlock in person. He wants you at UNIT headquarters in thirty minutes.”

“Fine. I'll be there soon,” Khan said.

“All right,” the Doctor replied. “I'll be going. Once again, I'm sorry. So so sorry.”

“He does that an awful lot, doesn't he?” Molly asked.

“He does,” he said, not moving much. “I know normally I take my time, but...”

“Quick doesn't bother me right now,” she said, a grin spreading on her face.

“Good,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again. She moved her hands to his shoulders and then he pulled away from the kiss as he positioned himself. He entered her, filling her up as she moved her hands to his back, running her nails down the length of his spine. He retaliated by pulling out and thrusting into her hard. She bit back the moan at how good that felt as he worked up a hard and fast rhythm, pounding into her as she hung on for dear life. She knew he would make sure she had her release before he had his and she could feel the pressure build up inside her after a few minutes. Finally she felt herself begin to come apart, and she didn't bother to hold back the satisfied “Yes!” that came to her lips, though she didn't shout it as loud as she could have. It was an intense orgasm, and then she felt him allow himself his own release as he went rigid. Finally he relaxed, and they both began to catch their breaths.

“Sometimes I forget just how good that feels,” she murmured. “I mean, you always make sure I'm satisfied, but when it's intense like that it feels better sometimes.”

“I will have to remember that,” he said with a grin before pulling out of her. “Right now, however, I am thankful the TARDIS gave us our own washroom the last time the room grew”

“I think she realized eight people sharing one washroom was a bit much. Or else she realized we like sharing a shower,” she said with a slight chuckle. “Go clean yourself up and see what Mycroft wanted.”

“All right,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her again, a leisurely kiss that ended all too soon for her taste. He got off the bed and she watched him walk off towards the washroom, a grin on her face. She might give Mycroft a piece of her mind the next time she saw him, but overall it had been quite an enjoyable morning, and she was thankful for that among other things. No one had made him return home, he still wanted to be with her and he hoped that she wanted to be with him for a long time, and she'd just had a mind-blowing shag. Yes, she thought to herself, it certainly was a good start to the day.


End file.
